


Lost Soul

by itsdxrkinside



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: AU ish, Angst, Child Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 11:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11401707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsdxrkinside/pseuds/itsdxrkinside
Summary: 11 year old Mike's life is turned upside down after being in a car crash which killed both his parents and left him crippled. Harvey takes on the case to prevent the care home Mike is staying at from being closed down through which he meets Mike. And from there, both of their lives change forever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> my first story on here, i really hope you like it!

He lay there staring at the ceiling listening to the murmuring of the nurses as they changed the dressing on his head. He squeezed his eyes shut in attempt to block out the immense pain - he wasn't sure what was worse, the physical pain or the emotional - the pain was there all the time; it only got worse, never better. The nurses then moved over to his legs and adjusted his newly attached braces. He winced and let out a hiss as a flare of pain shot up his leg. The nurse apologised but the apology lacked sincerity. However, he was still somewhat grateful for their presence, it meant he wasn't as lonely as he usually was; it gave his mind an opportunity to focus on something else other than what happened that night.

They were moving him today. They said he was ready to be discharged and moved to a home - a care home. In all honesty he didn't know what was worse - the hospital or the home. But then again what choice did he have? Soon Mrs. Asher was going to be visiting him and talking through the procedure - oh he couldn't stand that woman. She was always suited up in a tight fitted jacket and a pencil skirt and wore heels that were probably worth more than the TV he had at home. She wore a distinctive perfume and he could usually smell her from miles off. She always wore dark red lipstick and heavy makeup and wore her hair either in a tight bun or down where it reached her shoulders. Speaking of the devil he thought to himself as he smelt the same perfume and heard the sound of heels clicking down the hospital.

She then walked into the room and made her way over to his side. She gave him a sympathetic fake smile and sat down on the chair beside him. She pitied him and he hated that.

"Hello Michael,"

He didn't reply.

"How are you feeling?"

Still no reply.

"Michael?"

"I'm great." She sighed at his sarcastic response but carried on speaking nonetheless.

"Michael you are going to be moved to Beach Tree house today do you remember?"

Stupid question. Of course he remembered - what didn't he remember?

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Are you feeling up to it Michael?" She fiddled with the pen in her hand that was proving to be useless as there had been nothing so far for her to write down on the papers she was meant to be filling in.

"Michael? I need you to answer my questions. Are you feeling okay to be transferred today?"

Mike looked at her and smirked a little but then nodded. He couldn't wait to be dumped in a place where he knew he would feel out of place and unwanted - but what choice did an orphan like him have.

"Since you're not being very responsive today, I suppose we don't need to go through the rest of the questions." The irritation was evident in her voice but she did her best to hide it - for she obviously couldn't be seen talking to a crippled orphan like that.

"You will be taken at 4pm," She said to him trying to not let the fact that he wasn't acknowledging her presence annoy her. "Michael it will all work out there's nothing to be worried about."

"Who said I'm worried?"

"Well it's completely normal to be worried in this situation,"

"Well I'm not worried and I don't need comforting." He snapped coldly.

She sighed deciding there was no point in bothering.

"Well in that case I will see you later." She stood up and left leaving Mike lying there listening to the sound of her heels clicking away and the smell of her perfume she left behind.

He screwed his eyes shut in attempt to get rid of the tears that were appearing.

He hadn't wanted her to leave. He suddenly hated himself for causing her to depart, for being too cold towards her. Although he couldn't stand her, her presence was much better than no presence and the questions she asked made him feel like she way give a damn about him, he liked the attention she gave him as he lacked so much of it lately. But then he realised she was a social worker; he was only another lonely orphan for her.

4pm dawned quickly - much quicker than he would've liked. The nurses had helped him change out of his hospital gown and into some more presentable clothes. One of the nurses who he knew was called Linda - she was the nicest of them - came over with a wheelchair.  
She helped him off his bed and onto the floor. He winced at the pain when weight was put onto his legs for a brief second before she lowered him into the chair. He was soon wheeled off and out of the hospital. The nurses all said goodbye and he knew most of them were glad to have gotten rid of him - apart from Linda who squeezed his shoulder and gave him a smile and he thought he owed her as much as a smile back. He was wheeled into the back of a van that would take him to the home.

****

He despised it. Every part of it. The other children, the atmosphere and most of all the feeling of loneliness.

It was nothing liked they showed on TV - all those TV shows that portrayed care homes to be friendly places where everyone got along and had their favourite pie every Friday.

The other children already hated him. He couldn't join in with any of the games they played - but then again even if he could he probably wouldn't. The care workers felt nothing but pity for him - the 11 year old cripple whose parents had been killed in a car crash right in front of his eyes. They talked down to him and he hated that.

He had been there for 2 days and he was sick of the place. He had a bedroom downstairs so he wouldn't have to climb the stairs. He spent most of his time just sitting in the corner of the main room reading the books from the shelf whilst the other kids  
ran around kicking soccer balls.

A week later, he still hated it. There was talk that the place might shut down due to some sort of financial reasons but it was probably just rumours, he thought to himself. However, a few days later he realised it was in fact true as they were all told to behave as a lawyer would be coming in to visit the home.

****

Harvey sighed pulling up outside Beach Tree house - what a name for a children's care home he thought, it made it sound like some fun sunny place to be when in reality it was probably the opposite. He didn't want to be here but Jessica had insisted he took this case as it was important for them to be taking on pro bonos and now that he was senior partner, it was important for him to make a good impression. She had also made him visit the place and talk to the staff and the children there - he really wasn't looking forward to it. He personally thought it was pointless but that didn't mean he wouldn't make sure he won the case.

He stepped out of the car and told Ray to pick him up in an hour.

He walked into the building and was greeted by a friendly middle aged woman,

"Hi I'm Laura Middleham, I'm a care worker here," She introduced herself putting out her hand.

"Harvey Specter." He replied shaking her hand.

She began to explain the whole situation to him and she seemed very passionate about the home and clearly wasn't happy about it being closed down. She showed him around the house and then took him into the main room. He groaned inwardly as he walked in.  
He couldn't stand all the noisy children running around all over the place - he didn't hate children, he just didn't like too many of them especially if they were noisy and rowdy like these ones were.

In the main room there was a large glass door which was open through which he could see several children playing soccer.

There were kids running in and out shoving past him not giving a second thought about his presence - although some of the older ones shot him strange looks. There were kids arguing, watching TV and there was a very tense game of Jenga going on.

He scanned the room and his eyes suddenly stopped at a small boy who was sat in a wheelchair with metal braces strapped onto his legs. Harvey, who was extremely good at reading people, saw the look of dejection and pain on his face and his startling blue eyes looked extremely lost. In his hands was a rather chunky book that Harvey would never have thought a small child of his age would be reading as when he looked closer, he realised it was a law handbook.

Harvey looked hard at the boy and wondered what it was about him that caught his eye. The boy looked up at him and glared at Harvey before looking back down rather uncomfortably at seeing his glare did not affect Harvey as he carried on looking.

"That's Michael," Laura interrupted almost reading his thoughts "Poor boy's parents were killed in a car crash where his legs were crushed - he's been miserable and detached from everyone since he got here."

"Can I go and talk to him?" Harvey asked still not taking his eyes off the boy.

"Sure, but I must warn you he's not the most ... friendly child,"

Harvey nodded at her and made his way towards Michael.

They were talking about him. That lawyer was just staring at him and Mike had a bad feeling he was going to come over and talk to him. He looked arrogant and stuck up and his suit looked like it was worth more than his parents used to earn in a month.

Oh crap. He was coming over.

Mike quickly looked down at his book and pretended to be very engrossed in it although he had read it through before and knew it inside out.

"Hi Michael," Mike looked up at the man who stood by him with his hands in his pocket. "I'm Harvey Specter," Mike scoffed slightly, like he really needed to know his full name.

"Hi" Mike mumbled feeling like it was better if he gave some response.

Harvey pulled over a beanbag and sat on it.

"So what're you reading?" Harvey asked feeling slightly uncomfortable as he knew he was unwanted here.

"A book," Mike replied not looking up.

"Well I can see that," Harvey said with a small chuckle.

"Well if you can see that then you should also be able to see what it is I'm reading," Mike looked up at him with a glare.

To his surprise Harvey let out a laugh. Normally if Mike had said that to anyone else they would've probably glared back at him and walked away.

"Alright smart-ass, how old are you?"

"11" Mike said quietly almost as if he was ashamed of his age.

"Aren't you a bit young to be reading that - I remember reading that when I was back at Harvard, and even then it bored me to death!"

"I didn't realise there was a certain age to be reading it," Mike said looking at the cover sarcastically.

"Fair point," Mike looked up at him still slightly surprised Harvey hadn't left yet. "You must be a smart kid then. You wanna be a lawyer when you're older?"

Mike nodded.

"That's cool. You know you could come down to the firm where I work sometime and have a look around." Both Mike and Harvey were slightly shocked at this. Harvey couldn't believe he had just offered an 11 year old kid to come down to his workplace - he had just wanted to please the kid and try and get past his bitterness. Mike was still in shock - he had been so horrible to the man and he was offering for Mike to come to his work?! Of course as much as he would love to, he wouldn't - he had only just met the man he couldn't turn up at his work despite the invitation. But he was slightly touched.

"Okay" Was all Mike said swallowing hard and wishing he didn't feel so awkward.

"So ... what's it like here? You don't seem to like it very much,"

"Pretty crap but I don't really have much choice." Harvey nodded feeling some sympathy for the kid who had just lost his parents.

"Yeah, it doesn't seem all that great," Harvey scoffed looking around.

"Somewhere is better than nowhere I guess," Mike replied suddenly thinking about what would happen to him if the place got closed down.

"And I'm gonna make sure this place goes nowhere," Harvey said realising what Mike was thinking.

Mike nodded.

"You sound so confident"

"Harvey Specter doesn't lose." Harvey said smirking which caused Mike to roll his eyes and chuckle slightly.

"So why don't you play with the rest of the kids?" Harvey asked seeing as Mike was the only lonely one here whilst the others were all talking or arguing or playing with each other.

"There's not really much I can do," Mike said miserably glaring towards his legs, "and I don't like any of them anyway"

Just as Harvey was about to say something Laura walked up to them.

"Michael sweetie why don't you show Mr. Specter around I didn't get a chance to show him the rest of the house," Mike looked at Harvey who nodded, "Sweetie would you like me to bring your crutches?" Mike sighed but nodded at her and she rushed off and appeared  
quickly with a pair of crutches.

She handed them to him and helped him to stand up. Harvey watched as Mike grew irritated at Laura for fussing over him – but he understood why. She was treating him like he was going to break and he clearly didn't want that, he wanted to be treated like a normal person but she was pitying him and treating him different to everyone else - and he hated that.

"Let me know if you need anything!" She said to them and rushed off.

"Come on sweetie" Harvey mocked patting Mike on the back.

Mike rolled his eyes but let a small smile appear on his face.

Harvey noticed the pain on Mike's face with every small step he took.

"Michael, are you okay walking?" Harvey asked slightly concerned – which was strange, Harvey was concerned about an 11 year old boy he had just met.

"Yeah, the doctor said I should get used to walking." He said and Harvey nodded.

The two of them walked slowly around the house exchanging banter and conversing with Mike telling Harvey about each of the kids and Harvey realised how much Mike had opened up to him compared to how he was when Harvey had first approached him.

Harvey's phone buzzed and he looked down to see a text from Ray saying he was outside.

They made their way back to the main room and Mike sat back down in his chair.

"Okay Michael, I have to go now. Thank you for showing me around it was nice talking to you,"

"Bye Harvey ... urm you can call me Mike," He said despite knowing that he probably wouldn't meet Harvey again. He looked down at his hands and Harvey couldn't help but feel bad for the kid who suddenly had the same saddened expression upon his face once again.

Harvey nodded at him and gave him a smile.

"Bye Mike."

For some reason Harvey felt somewhat bad for leaving Mike. He had seemed so lonely here but Harvey's noticed how he had brightened up a bit when Harvey was talking to him.

"Oh Mr. Specter, thank you for coming." Laura ran up to Harvey at seeing he was leaving and shook his hand.

"No problem. I'm not gonna let anything happen to this place, you can count on me," Giving her his usually charming smile.

"Thank you," Laura said with a smile "And thank you for spending some time with Michael, you know this is the first time I've seen him smile since he got here,"

"He's a good kid." Harvey said looking back at Mike once more before he left.

****

Mike didn't know what was wrong with him. He had only spent an hour with Harvey and yet he was so hurt by him leaving. For the first time since the accident Mike had felt wanted and felt like someone was actually interested in him. Harvey didn't look down on him or pity him, he treated Mike like he would've treated any other person and Mike really appreciated that. He just wished he had gotten to spend more than just an hour with him.


	2. Chapter 2

_It was Christmas Eve and they were driving down to Grammy's house where they were going to spend Christmas. There was snow falling outside and after so many years, it would finally be a white Christmas. He had his face pressed against the cold window he closed his eyes letting his mind take him elsewhere in order to block out what was going on in the car._

_His parents were arguing – yet again. It was worse this time because it was his fault, they were arguing because of him. He couldn't even remember what he had said to kick it off now but it had escalated and as per usual, his mom had the role of defending him whilst his dad was yelling words that Mike was doing his best to blur out knowing the amount of pain they would cause._

_"James he's just kid!"_

_"I don't care! He needs to toughen up and..." Mike pressed his hands over his ears and brought his knees up to his chest._

_And then all of sudden things went out of control._

_His dad was too busy glaring at him through the rear mirror to even have time to register the car that was heading their way._

_"JAMES!" His mother screamed and it was the last time he heard her voice before the car in front of them drove straight into theirs. He felt his head smash into the door and then it all went black._

_His eyes opened and it took him a good minute to decipher where he was and what was going on._

_He blinked a few times and put a hand to his head and winced when he brought it back and saw blood. And then he suddenly felt pain coming from his legs, he looked down and gasped at the sight. His legs were completely crushed by the seat in front of him. He tried to pull them out but his attempt failed as he was faced by a huge surge of pain. There was so much blood. Everywhere, he was completely covered in it._

_And then he remembered he wasn't the only one in the car._

_"MOM!" He screamed out, "DAD!" There was no response. He tried to move his body so he could see but his legs were restricting him._

_A tear slipped down his cheek as he struggled immensely._

_"M-Michael..." His head jerked up as he head his dad groan._

_"Dad?" He spoke through tears "Dad please!" But there was no response._

_He was going to die. They were all going to die._

_He began screaming and shouting at the top of his lungs. He was screaming for help but it wasn't coming. He was in there for hours, wasting away, bleeding to death. He cried over and over again, for someone to come and save them but no one came._

Mike suddenly jerked up gasping for breath. He reached for his lamp and flicked it on. Sweat was dripping down his forehead and he was scared out of his skin.

It took him a good few minutes to realise it was just a nightmare – but it had previously happened, so it was reality except help had come, but it was too late and both his parents had died.

He lay back down and attempted to go back to sleep but his thoughts wouldn't let him. And even if he did, he knew the nightmares would come back.

And then his mind wondered off to Harvey.

He was angry. Angry at Harvey for giving Mike a minute of happiness and then snatching it back away. Angry at himself for letting his defences down and getting friendly with Harvey and becoming somewhat attached to him. Angry at himself for giving Harvey so much as a second thought, he was just a lawyer who took thousands of cases, met with thousands of people, he had probably forgotten all about Mike who was just another face, a lonely orphan in his eyes.

He turned sides and squeezed his eyes shut.

 

***

 

Harvey sat in his office sipping a glass of scotch.

He was looking at the care home files and he realised it would be more difficult than he thought to win the case – but that didn't mean he wouldn't win it.

He had to win it. He was thinking back to all those kids who would have no other place to go if it was closed down. He was thinking about Mike.

The kid had just lost his parents and he had no one left. Harvey could see right through the bitter facade Mike put on for everyone else, he saw the pain underneath the coldness everyone else saw. He saw the small child who just wanted to be loved, who just wanted someone there for him who would stay even after he tried to push them away.

"What are you thinking about?" Donna appeared at the doorway interrupting his musings.

"Nothing just finishing off some work" Harvey said shuffling the files around.

Donna walked further in and sat beside him on the couch.

"How was your visit to the home?"

"It was fine ... just messy noisy children running all over the place," Harvey said with a smirk.

"So what's on your mind?"

"Nothing – it's just been a long day,"

He had told Mike he wouldn't let anything happen to the home which meant he had to put his everything into making sure the case didn't go to trial – because if it did, it would be a difficult and long one to win.

 

***

 

Harvey stormed out of the courtroom bringing a hand through his hair in frustration.

The case had gone to trial which meant that the care home would be temporarily closed down until they settled or Harvey won the case. That meant that all the kids would have to go elsewhere.

Harvey was fuming, he knew the judge had a personal grudge against him otherwise no other judge in their right mind would let the case go to trial. But the judge was willing to have any expenses paid so the kids could stay elsewhere.

"Didn't expect that did ya Harv,"

Harvey span around to see Travis Tanner's smug face wearing a huge grin.

"The case may have gone to trial Tanner, but that doesn't mean I'm not gonna win it,"

"You know your chances are slim Harv,"

"However slim my chances are, I'm still gonna win,"

"We'll see about that." Tanner said with his shit eating smirk that made Harvey want to punch him.

"We will." Harvey replied shooting back a smirk of his own which quickly faded when Tanner walked away. There's no way he was losing to that son of a bitch.

 

***

 

They were all leaving. One by one. The rest of the kids just thought they were lucky and being fostered but Mike knew there was more to it. About 6 of them had left already and he knew there would be more – and maybe he would go as well eventually.

And then the next day when Laura and another care worker Becky called him into their office, he knew it was his turn.

"Michael sweetie come in and sit down" Becky said holding the door open as limped in.

He walked into the room and stopped at the doorway as he saw a man and a woman sitting there. They smiled and stood up when he appeared but Mike just frowned at them. They were here for him.

Becky realised Mike wasn't happy so she said a few words to the man and woman who nodded and left giving Mike another smile before walking out. He already didn't like them. Their smiles were fake and the friendliness was a disguise.

"Michael why don't you sit down?" Laura said to him and he went and took a seat putting his crutches aside.

"They're here to foster me aren't they?" Mike muttered coldly.

Both women exchanged glances.

"Yes they are," Laura confirmed.

"But what if I don't want to go with them?" Mike asked folding his arms.

"Well then you don't have too – no one's going to force you sweetie," This time Becky answered and he could tell they were trying to be really careful with him and they both wanted him to go with them.

"Well then I'll stay here"

"Michael, at least meet them-"

"I've seen enough" He snapped.

"Michael, you don't have to go with them but you will have to go with someone,"

"What do you mean?" He asked slightly perplexed.

Becky sighed and paused for a second before speaking.

"You're a smart boy Michael, you must be aware that we are being shut down which is why the lawyer came in last week – he's going to prevent that from happening," Mike nodded suddenly thinking of Harvey. "Well unfortunately the case has gone to trial and they are temporarily closing us down so we have until the end of this week to find a home for each of you," Mike clenched his fist slightly but didn't say anything.

Harvey said he wouldn't let anything happen to this place and Mike had believed him and .

"I'll meet them," He said through clenched teeth.

Becky nodded at him and smiled before leaving the room and squeezing his shoulder on the way out.

She soon returned with the man and the woman.

"Michael, this is Mr and Mrs. Sanford," The man and the woman smiled at him and he pursed his lips back which was the best he could do as far as greeting them.

"Pamela and Victor is fine," The woman said smiling at him.

She was quite plump and wore black leggings with a grey t-shirt and a tight fitted leather jacket. She had large hoop earrings and had greasy hair which was combed back into a tight ponytail.

He was bald with a beer belly and had his arms covered in tattoos. He had a lip piercing and a slit in his eyebrow. His trainers were dirty and scuffed and he clearly didn't give a toss about his appearance.

He didn't like them. He knew he would never be able to trust them or want to live with them. But then he also knew the workers were desperate to find a home for each of the kids and the chances of him being put with anyone any better were slim. Not many people would want to take him in anyway; who would choose a rude, bitter crippled kid over all the rest of the friendly bubbly kids? He was actually surprised that a couple like them would want him.

"I'll go with them," He said wanting it to be over quick.

"What?" Laura asked slightly surprised.

"I said I'll go with them,"

"Are you sure Michael? I mean I don't want you to make any decision in haste you haven't properly talked to them I-"

"If he says he wants to than let him I'm sure he's capable of making a decision" The man – victor – interrupted.

"Very well then, I'll just draw up the paperwork and then you're good to go," Laura left the room and Mike excused himself too saying he needed to gather up his stuff – he had so few possessions they fit in a drawstring back.

He returned and said his goodbyes. The other children weren't bothered about him leaving – most of them were pleased. Laura gave him a brief one armed hug and Becky just patted him on the back. Soon he was in their car leaving for his new home.

 

***

 

The Sanford's lived in a flat in a rundown building. Of course this didn't bother Mike as he didn't have many luxuries growing up so he was used to living in a poor area.

However it wasn't until he got inside when he immediately regretted his decision of coming with them.

They had 6 other kids. He later learned that 3 were also foster kids and the other 3 were their own. Mike hobbled in and the other kids stopped what they were doing for a second and looked him up and down scowling at his crutches.

Mr. Sanford went into what seemed to be his room and came out with a cigarette in his mouth. He then walked past Mike and then out of the door without even so much as a goodbye or saying where he was going.

Mike stood feeling slightly lost and unaware of what he should do. Mrs. Sanford had also wondered off somewhere leaving Mike just standing in the middle of the living area. Should he just make himself at home? Or should he wait for Mrs. Sanford to tell him what to do and show him around the place and explain where he would be sleeping? He decided to just stand there in the middle of the room.

The rest of the kids were all younger than Mike and they were rushing around barefoot shouting abuse at each other and some of them playing games. He glared at one of them who ran into him and almost knocked him off his feet.

Mike then decided it was best to sit down especially as his legs were beginning to hurt.

A good 15 minutes later Mrs. Sanford walked out of a room and called out Mike's name.

"Michael come 'ere," She shouted across the room.

He reached for his crutches and leaned heavily on them wincing at the pain as he pulled himself up. He made his way over to where she was in what appeared to be the kitchen/diner.

"That's where you're sleeping," She said gesturing towards the mattress on the floor in the corner of the room.

Mike swallowed hard and nodded at her. The mattress had a light fleece on it and no pillow. He suppressed a groan. He wasn't looking forward to staying here. But he realised he had no choice – at least he had a roof over his head.

Dinner time was the worst – well there was no dinner time. He sat on the sofa doing nothing for a few hours, looking at the clock whilst his stomach was rumbling, but there was no sign of dinner and no sign of Mrs. Sanford cooking either. The other kids were all over the place. Mr. Sanford was still not home and he had no idea where Mrs. Sanford was. They didn't seem to care about any of the kids there – although Mike realised they probably cared about the few that had actual beds - they seemed to be their own children and not those they had fostered.

It was at 11pm when he realised he was supposed to go and help himself. He had seen one of the other kids – a girl a few years younger than him called Kara – go into the kitchen and pull out a slice of cold pizza from the fridge.

Mike was still hesitant to go and help himself so he decided to go to bed hungry.

He had a hard time finding the bathroom and when he finally did, he realised it was rather cramped making it difficult for him to walk around due to his crutches.

And just when he thought things couldn't get any worse, he suddenly remembered he was sleeping on a mattress on the floor – which was extremely low. He approached the mattress and wondered how he was going to do this – he hated his braces. He needed to lower himself onto it which was difficult because he couldn't properly bend his knees. It took him much longer than he thought to finally lie down and nobody bothered to help him – but then again what did he expect?

He lay down and curled up against the wall clutching the thin fleece around him trying to tighten it as much as he could. His eyes began to well up but he quickly blinked back the tears. Will the pain ever go away?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning, there is child abuse in this chapter

There were many things Mike soon discovered about the life he was going to be living at his foster home. He realised that Mr. Sanford was rarely ever at home. He would go out early in the morning and then come back late at night when they were all in bed, heavily drunk. Mike also realised that when Mr. Sanford was drunk, it was best to stay away from him. However in Mike's case, this was hard as his bed – or mattress – was in the corner of the kitchen/diner which was the main room of the house. This meant that Mike was the only person there when Mr. Sanford came home whereas the rest of them were peacefully sleeping in the bedrooms.

The first night Mike discovered this, was his 6th night at the Sanford's. He had gone to bed having eaten just a piece of bread – there wasn't much food left in the house. Everyone else had also gone off to bed and Mike was just drifting off when he heard the front door violently swing open. He turned around as the light was flicked on and saw Mr. Sanford stumbling in. It took Mike a good few seconds to realise he was drunk and he only realised when the man came in and practically fell onto the kitchen counter.

Mike then quickly turned around and hid his face into the light throw he had and shifted as far into the wall as he could. He lay there for about 5 minutes, his breathing heavy as he waited anxiously for Mr. Sanford to go back into his room.

He hated when people were drunk – the guy who drove into their car was a drunk driver.

"Michaaaeel," Mike stiffened and held his breath as he heard his name called out.

"Michael," It was coming closer.

"Ya deaf boy?" He could almost feel Mr. Sanford towering over him, unsteady on his feet.

And then suddenly he felt a hard kick to his left leg.

He let out a yelp as the pain shot up his leg. He suddenly bit his lip at realising his mistake.

He felt his mattress sink a little but refused to turn around and instead shifted into the corner even more.

A hand gripped onto his arm and pulled him violently, hauling his body from the corner.

Mike slowly opened his tightly shut eyes to see Mr. Sanford staring down at him wearing an evil grin.

"You think you can fool me huh?" He said chuckling. His grip on Mike's arm was extremely tight and his knee was pressed down on Mike's leg. Mike swallowed hard and tried to stop the tears that were appearing. He had to be brave, he had to stay strong. The pain was awful. Mike bit onto his lip hard through the agony until he could taste the blood.

Mr. Sanford then threw Mike back down, causing yet more pain as his head made contact with the wall.

"Fool!" He said aloud letting out a chuckle before stumbling into his bedroom.

And from then it only got worse.

Mike then realised that he would only have to get used to it – things weren't going to get better.

The other children were lucky enough to be hidden away when he came home but Mr. Sanford wasn't the nicest guy when he was sober either.

He wasn't home much during the day so they didn't see much of him. But when he was, a couple of the other kids experienced his cruelty as well.

It was the foster kids that had it the worst – he didn't mutter so much as a bad word to his own. He would order them around and treat them as if they were his slaves – Mike included. But Mike often felt bad for the other 2 who were all younger than him and Mike didn't think they deserved the harsh treatment. He didn't know how long they had been living here and how used to this behaviour they were – for he hadn't actually spoken to any of them about it – but they did seem to shrink away every time Mr. Sanford appeared.

A few times Mike had tried to stick up for the others but that hadn't gone down too well for him.

It was the first time Mr. Sanford had pulled out the cane.

They were all sat in the living room watching TV when Mandy, who was only 5 years old, the youngest of them, walked in with a glass of juice.

She was walking into the room but tripped over a pair of shoes sending the juice flying out of her hands and all over Mr. Sanford.

Mike didn't think he had ever seen the man that angry – and apparently the other kids felt the same seeing the expressions of their faces.

He rose from his seat towards Mandy who was on the floor. He grabbed her by her hair and dragged her across the floor. And Mike couldn't take it; the way she was crying out in agony was too much for him to take.

"Stop it!" He yelled out rising to his feet. "Get off her she's only little it was an accident!"

And then he almost regretted it as Mr. Sanford turned towards him.

"What did you say?" He asked coming closer to Mike than he would've liked.

"I said get off her," He repeated his voice becoming slightly quieter but still holding its sternness.

Mr. Sanford looked at him hard before walking away. Mike breathed a sigh of relief hoping he was gone for good but then instantly tensed again as Mr. Sanford appeared once again – this time with a cane in his hand.

The other kids all gasped and stood back slightly.

He walked over to Mike but Mike refused to cower, he stood firm and looked him in the eye.

"Her or you; your choice," He said spinning the cane in his hand.

Mike looked over to Mandy who stood with tears in her eyes.

"Don't touch her," He said quietly.

"You or her?" Mr. Sanford asked again.

"Me," He whispered causing the others to gasp once again.

And then all of a sudden he felt a huge blow to his upper body and to his slight advantage, he was stood right in front of the sofa causing him to fall back on it, instead of falling onto the ground.

He raised his arms over his face and cornered himself as far back into the sofa as he could before receiving another blow to his side.

He wanted to scream out in pain, he wanted to cry but he couldn't – he wasn't going to let himself break in front of that man, he wasn't going to become weak.

After a few more blows, Mr. Sanford was finally convinced he was done battering Mike's body and soon left the apartment.

The second he left the rest of the kids came rushing over to Mike and Mandy broke into tears.

But that wasn't the last time he stood up for the younger ones. He soon realised that he was the strongest one there and none of the others were going to stand up to the man so it was his duty to do so, almost as an older brother to the children younger than him. And from there it became normal for Mike to receive a beating every day.

He would go to bed and have to find a certain position in which he would feel the least amount of pain in due to the bruises all over his body and then he wouldn't be able to budge from that position.

He would cry himself to sleep most nights but sometimes he would stop and remind himself he had to stay strong; he had to get through this.

 

***

 

It was around a month into staying with the Sanford's when Mike experienced the worst of Mr. Sanford's temper once again.

Usually he would be drunk when he hit Mike and most of the time he wasn't home so this was one of the rare occasions where he experienced his red hot anger.

Mike was limping down the room towards the kitchen – he was starving, it was 4pm and he hadn't eaten a thing.

"Michael," He turned around as he heard his name being called but whilst he did so, he knocked over the vase on the cabinet behind him sending it crashing to the floor and shattering into small pieces.

He suddenly gasped but then held his breath knowing well what was to come wouldn't be pretty.

And he didn't have to wait long, however, what he got was much worse than what he expected.

He felt a full on blow across his face sending him flying across the room and not giving him enough time to react.

He landed hard on the floor and groaned, the pain excruciating and the hit coming as a shock.

His face became numb but his head hurt like hell.

He licked his lip slightly and tasted blood from where his lip had split.

He lay there for a few seconds trying to overcome the dizziness.

And just when he thought it wasn't over, Mr. Sanford came over and gave a violent kick to his leg.

He let out a cry in agony not being able to hold it in this time.

And suddenly he couldn't do it. He couldn't stay around the man anymore or at the house.

He lifted his head off the ground gritting his teeth hard.

Clutching onto the radiator, he hauled himself up. He stood leaning against the whole breathing heavily through the pain.

He scanned the room only to see that one of his crutches was being stood on by Mr. Sanford who seemed to find seeing Mike in pain extremely amusing.

He reached for the crutch that was close to him and hobbled as quickly as he could using only one crutch towards the door. He left the apartment, not turning back.

He soon made it to the street and breathed a sigh of relief at being out of the place he considered hell.

Leaning heavily on his one crutch, he slowly limped down the streets of a very busy New York City, his braces limiting his movement.

Both of his legs were hurting like hell but his right leg was burning up so bad he could barely walk, he was having doubts at how far he would be able to make it.

He began to pick up his pace realising that the quicker he got to his destination, the quicker this would be over.

He scowled at the passersby who looked down at him in sympathy.

Mike hated his braces more than anything – but the other option was getting his legs amputated and he knew which one he preferred. He wore black gym shorts all the time because when he wore jeans or anything long, they would always get caught in his braces causing not only irritation but also pain when they were pulled away from where they were tangled.

He walked for about 10 minutes when he realised he could no longer do it.

He felt as if he would collapse any minute now if he didn't stop. His right leg was throbbing and he looked down to see it was swelling up.

The only thing in sight was a lamppost on which he leaned heavily and squeezed his eyes shut in agony.

 

***

 

"Yes Donna," Harvey said sighing. "No no no rearrange the one with Mr. Santos... yes I'm sure I'll make it to the other one ... no I won't try and ... no Donna just ... Donna the guy is annoying as hell, being in the same room as him is unbearable ... I don't care what Jessica says ... thanks ... no I'm not gonna ... really Donna? ... no, I told you i'll be there ... what? no! You are not doing that ... yeah and whilst you're at it tell Louis I will happily cat-sit for him ... I was ... no I was joking! ... Bye Donna," Harvey shook his head slightly as he hung up the phone.

The car pulled up at the traffic lights and Harvey sighed.

"Ray, how long is this going to take?" Harvey said growing frustrated.

"Sorry Harvey ... this traffic really isn't in our favour today,"

Harvey ran a hand through his head and turned his attention towards the window.

The weather was nice outside, not too hot not too cold. The streets were busy as well, people rushing in all different directions.

He scanned the streets but his gaze suddenly stopped.

Squinting slightly at the lamppost he saw a small boy clutching onto it as if it were the only thing keeping him up and in his other hand was a crutch. His legs were braced and he wore black shorts.

Mike.

Harvey had only met the kid once but he still remembered him.

And damn the kid looked like he was in so much pain right now, it was written all over his reddened face. What made it worse was all the people rushing past him with no one stopping to ask him if he was okay.

Harvey swung open the car door and stepped outside making his way towards him.

 

***

 

Mike took a few deep breaths in attempt to ease the pain but it wasn't working. His leg was still burning up like hell.

"Mike?" His head jerked up to meet a pair of concerned eyes – concerned eyes that belonged to ... Harvey? What the hell was he doing here?

"Har - Mr. Specter what are you doing here?" Mike spoke trying to hide away the pain and stand up straight. He figured it was best if he addressed the man in a professional manner rather than a casual one as he didn't want to open up and become friendly with him again - he didn't particularly enjoy the after effects of it last time.

Harvey frowned at the kid who looked terrible. He looked incredibly thin and weak - and that was really saying something considering Mike was seriously skinny the first time Harvey met him. But what struck Harvey the most was the bruising and swelling all across his face and the cut on his lip.

"Mike, what happened to your face?" Harvey put his hand forward to touch his face slightly but Mike suddenly flinched away.

"Nothing," He quickly replied.

"Okay, how about you come and sit in my car for a while?" The kid was in serious pain and Harvey didn't like it.

"I'm fine,"

"Mike, you're in pain,"

"I said I'm fine – and it's Michael," He snapped growing irritated.

"Alright Michael. Look we both know you're not fine, you're in pain, your legs are bothering you so why don't you come and sit in my car just for a few minutes and then you can go okay?"

Mike looked up at him and normally he would've denied straight away, but the pain was unbearable and he would give anything to just sit down, so he nodded.

"Okay," Harvey said feeling somewhat relieved.

Mike released the lamppost and began limping at a very slow pace wincing with every step he took.

Harvey took his arm and Mike attempted to pull away but Harvey didn't let him and eventually Mike found himself leaning on Harvey slightly for support.

They got to the car and Harvey opened the door for Mike to sit down and got in himself from the other side.

A few minutes later, Mike reached for the door about to step out before being stopped by Harvey.

"Woah ... where do you think you're going?"

"You said I could sit for a few minutes and then leave, so I'm leaving."

Harvey made some gesture towards Ray and then turned back towards Mike.

"What happened to your face?"

"Nothing,"

"Yeah, I can clearly see that with all the bruising,"

"I just fell okay,"

"Fell against what someone's fist?"

"Look I don't understand what your problem is just let me go!" Mike said reaching for the door.

"Michael, you either tell me or I'm calling social services."

Mike suddenly released his grip on the door and turned back towards Harvey.

"No. Don't call them," Mike said glaring at Harvey.

"Well then tell me,"

"I got into a fight with one of the kids back at home okay, that's it," Mike lied.

"Are you sure?" Harvey questioned not believing the kid.

"Yes, I'm sure now I'm leaving," Mike reached for the door – only to find it was locked.

"What the hell open the door you can't do this!" Mike shouted "This is false imprisonment!"

"Hey hey, relax I'll let you go just tell me where you're going,"

"Why do even you care?"

"Michael, you can barely walk I'll give you a lift." Not answering Mike's question, as he didn't know the answer himself.

"I'm going to the library and I don't need your lift," Mike said sternly, crossing his arms.

Harvey let out a laugh, "Do you even know how far the library is from here?" Mike just glared at him and didn't say anything. "It'll take you another 25 minutes from here and you could barely make it to my car without having to lean on me for support – where is your other crutch anyway, shouldn't you have two?"

"I forgot it at home," Mike said blushing slightly. "Fine you can drop me," Mike realised that Harvey was right and as much as he wanted to deny the help – he didn't have much choice.

"And how will you make it back?" Mike didn't answer. "Look how about this, I'll just drop you home and if you really want to go to the library then you can pick up your other crutch and then I can drop you to the library?"

"No!" Mike quickly yelled rather defensively. "I don't need to go back home. Look, just let me go I don't see why someone like you would give a shit about someone like me anyway."

Harvey suddenly quietened and Mike smiled to himself as he knew this would get Harvey.

"Okay, how about this ... I'll drop you to the library and pick you up," Harvey answered not answering Mike's question. "Or you could come down with me to the firm and hang out there for a while."

Mike was stunned. Sure Harvey had offered before, but right now he was serious – he was actually willing to take Mike there with him.

"You really mean that? You'll take me to your law firm?" Harvey chuckled at Mike's shocked expression.

"Well yeah, that's what I just said isn't it?"

Mike nodded.

"So you up for it?"

Mike looked up at him and nodded again, this time with a small smile appearing on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike spends the day at the firm

He stood there gaping up in awe at the big glass building in front of them. Gulping, he tightened his grip around the one crutch he had. He suddenly felt so small and wasn't sure if he wanted to go into the building. It would be full of rich and posh people like Harvey who would most probably look down at a boy like Mike, dressed in clothes that were well worn out and with messy hair and a bruised up face.

He noticed Harvey still had a grip on Mike's elbow.

"You ready?" Harvey asked him and received a nod in response. Mike was unaware that Harvey knew completely how nervous he was.

They began to walk and Mike held onto Harvey's arm being left with no choice as he was unstable without doing so.

They walked through the doors and Harvey flashed the guards his ID.

Mike noticed how Harvey was walking slower and although it annoyed him to think that it was because of him, he was secretly glad.

They entered the elevator and they both stood in silence as it rose to the 50th floor.

The elevator pinged and they both stood out.

To Mike's surprise, Harvey was still holding firm onto his arm – Mike would've thought that a man like Harvey would care more about his reputation than anything.

Mike tugged his arm slightly but Harvey didn't release his grip.

"You can let go you know," Mike snapped.

Harvey scoffed and let out a small chuckle. "And that would work out great for you wouldn't it?" He asked rhetorically.

They walked through the corridors and Mike gazed in admiration at the glass windowed large offices – it was his dream to work at a law firm like this.

People began staring at the two of them as they walked down. Harvey noticed their stunned expressions and their frowns at seeing the great Harvey Specter walking with a small child in tow. He just prayed Mike wouldn't see this as it would most probably get to the kid.

Mike however did notice and it made him feel extremely belittled.

They finally got to what Mike assumed was Harvey's office. They stopped outside at a desk where a red headed woman sat. She looked at Harvey and then at Mike and then at Harvey again before raising her eyebrows. Harvey cocked his slightly to the direction of his office and the two of them walked in followed by the red head.

"Sit down, Michael," Harvey said gesturing towards the couch.

Mike sat down reluctantly feeling extremely relaxed as he did so. The pain in his legs had been so bad, he only realised when he sat down. It was an expensive looking couch and he felt as though he wasn't worthy of sitting on it. He therefore just perched on the edge.

"You can sit back, the couch won't bite you – I've trained it well" Harvey said rolling his eyes.

Mike glared at him but shifted back slightly.

The red headed woman was standing in front of the desk leaning on it with her arms crossed.

"Harvey," He looked at her "Who's this?"

"Donna this is Michael, Michael this is Donna," And with that Harvey went and sat back behind his desk.

He opened up his laptop only for it to be slammed shut by Donna again. She didn't say anything; she just re-crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows.

Harvey sighed before speaking again, "Michael is from Beach Tree house, I met him there. I was coming back from seeing a client and I saw him and I thought I'd bring him here – he wants to be a lawyer," Harvey gave Donna a look that said are you happy now? And flipped open his laptop again.

She walked over to where Mike was sat on the couch and knelt down in front of him.

"Hi sweetie, I'm Donna," She said smiling and Mike decided already that he liked her. Sure she was cooing over him like the other social workers did, but with her it was more genuine and she seemed nice. "Oh sweetie what happened to your face?" She put her hand forward to touch where his cheek was cut and bruised but he quickly flinched away.

"Donna he's 11 not 5 – and he got into a fight with one of the kids he lives with," Harvey muttered from his desk.

"I'll go get a first aid kit," And with that she left. She returned less than a minute later and was about to sit down in front of Mike again before thinking of something better.

"Harvey why don't you do it?" She asked smirking slightly.

"No it's fine Donna, you can do it," He muttered uninterested.

"Nope I can't, I have to go and make sure Norma takes her meds otherwise Louis will be doing my head in all day about how intolerable she is. Bye Harvey." And she swiftly walked out before Harvey could mutter another work.

"Its fine, you don't have to do it if you don't want to. I'm okay anyway," Mike said quietly at seeing Harvey's expression.

Harvey smiled slightly as he pushed away from his desk. He made his way over and took a seat next to Mike on the couch.

"Come on kid, let's get you fixed up," He said opening up the first aid kit.

"I said I'm okay," Mike snapped.

"Yeah you sure look it. Have you looked in a mirror recently?" Harvey joked taking out an anti-septic wipe.

"Okay, hold still this might sting a little," He took Mike's face in one hand and used the wipe to carefully clean the cut and the area around it cleaning any blood.  
It did sting. But he didn't mind, because it felt good as well. Harvey's touch was gentle as he worked slowly making sure it didn't hurt Mike too much. It was a loving and caring touch and it had been a long time since someone had cared for him like this – Harvey probably didn't care but he was still bothering – much more than anyone else would have done at this point. He then took out some cream and squeezed it onto his finger before rubbing it softly onto the damaged area. Mike swallowed hard and let his eyes wander anywhere but to Harvey's concentrated face.

Harvey pulled out an ice pack and handed it to Mike.

"Here put this on it – it should help with the bruising," Mike took it from him but didn't say a word.

Harvey put away the kit and went back to his desk.

He sat down for a further 5 minutes before deciding he couldn't take it.

"Alright, out with it," He said slamming down his laptop lid.

"What?" Mike asked confused.

"What's going on?" Harvey asked coming to stand in front of his desk.

"Nothing," Mike muttered slightly panicked – what if Harvey had figured it out about his foster parents?

"You expect me to believe that?!" He said crossing his arms.

"Yeah ..."

"Look Mik-Michael, we've gone from Mike back to Michael, you've been dead quiet ever since you got here, and you're snapping at me and glaring at me like I've done something! I know we've only met once but last time we got on well!"

"Well maybe it's because you have done something!" Mike couldn't hold it in any longer.

"What?" Harvey asked in confusion.

"You said you wouldn't let the home close down! And now look at it, it's been closed for months and we've had no choice but to live with completely random strangers and you said you would make sure nothing would happen to it and I believed you but you clearly don't give a toss about the home or about us or about me! We're all just a bunch of sad care kids to you and you probably don't give a shit about us or the case it's probably the last thing on your mind!" Mike blinked back the tears that were appearing and looked around avoiding Harvey's stern gaze.

"Michael," Harvey said softly and took a few steps towards the small boy who was extremely red in the face. He went forward and sat on the coffee table in front of him.

"Michael," He repeated prompting Mike to unwillingly turn and look at him.

"You're wrong. The case isn't the last thing on my mind – it's one of the first. And I have been trying,"

"Well then why haven't you won?"

"Michael it can take time-"

"Not with you it doesn't. I looked you up – you're supposed to be New York's best closer, you never let a case go to trial." The kid was smart.

"You're right; I am New York's best closer. But the lawyer on the other side isn't making this case an easy one and the paperwork's taking it's time but I can assure you that I am trying and I will make sure I win because I don't think of you as just a bunch of care kids. I mean I may be a bit of an asshole sometimes but I'm not that low – I will make this better for you."

Mike nodded at him and swallowed attempting to get rid of the lump in his throat.

"So are we cool now?" Harvey asked raising an eyebrow.

Mike nodded at him and gave him a small smile.

"Good" Harvey said and made his way back to his desk. "So are we back to Mike now or is it still Michael – because I don't know about you but I prefer Mike much more,"

"You can call me Mike"

"Okay Mike," Harvey flipped open his laptop and began typing before speaking again. "Is everything okay with your new foster home?"

"Urm yeah, why do you ask?" Mike asked shuffling awkwardly.

"Well you obviously aren't happy about being moved out of the care home I just thought there may be a problem with your foster family," Harvey said with a shrug – not allowing  
Mike to see the flicker of concern.

"Urm no it's all good – I just like it at the home better,"

"I thought you said it was shit" Harvey said with a scoff.

"It got better," He replied shrugging.

"Okay if you say so. But if there is something wrong you could always tell me or speak to social services and we could sort out another place for you to go," Harvey suggested feeling slightly awkward at inviting the kid to come to him with his problems.

"No, it fine thanks." He muttered hoping this would be the last of the matter – and thankfully it was.

The truth was they wouldn't be able to find him a better home and he knew that. Because in all seriousness, who would want to foster a kid like him?

***

"Okay," Both men looked up to see Donna stroll in, her hands filled with several different items.

She approached the coffee table in front of Mike and placed everything down.

"Michael, Harvey told me you like to read so I got you some books you can read whilst you’re here," She pushed the big pile towards him and he scanned them only to find he had read all of them.

"Here's some lunch," She brought forward a sandwich, a packet of potato chips and a carton of juice. "You need it,"

"And I also managed to grab you a laptop from I.T so you can play games or do your social media stuff or whatever it is you kids do nowadays,"

"Urm, thanks Donna but you didn't have to," He said feeling slightly awkward.

She gave him a smile and leaned forward her hand coming to touch his face.

He suddenly flinched and blushed shamefully at realising Donna was probably not going to hit him.

"Sorry," He quickly mumbled looking down at his lap.

"Hey it's ok," She said softly, "I was just going to rub this cream in." She leaned forward again – this time with a slower approach – and rubbed at the patch on his face that Harvey hadn't properly rubbed in.

"I'll leave you to it," She said to him and smiled before swiftly leaving the room.

There was a small frown on Harvey's face but Mike was glad he didn't comment on the incident.

***

The rest of the day went quite smoothly and Mike had to admit, it was nice at the office. He and Harvey would every now and then have small conversations, nothing that would last too long, but the silence between them wasn't awkward.

He had gratefully eaten the lunch Donna had brought him and had taken special care to eat it slowly – he didn't want to appear over-hungry or greedy – but damn he had been really hungry having gone the day without breakfast.

He was on the laptop he had been given and was completing some crosswords he found online. He found it was quite fun being able to use a computer, he hadn't had computer or internet access in a hell of a long time.

"You not gonna read those books?" Harvey questioned from his desk. Mike noticed that whenever he spoke, he didn't look up from his work – it was as if he had eyes on the top of his head.

"Urm, no I've read them before,"

Harvey raised his eyebrows at him.

"Yeah, I read them in grade 3,"

Harvey let out a chuckle.

"Really kid?" The books were all advanced law books that students usually covered at law school there was no way this kid could've been ready them for leisure – not when he was that young.

"Yeah," He replied. "If you don't believe me you can open up one of them at any page and ask me to read it," He said at seeing Harvey's disbelieving expression.

"Alright smartass," Harvey stood from his chair and went over to Mike. He picked up one of the books and opened it up.

"Just read a random line,"

Harvey frowned but did so. He began reading only to have Mike interrupt and read the whole paragraph Harvey was reading.

"How the hell ..." Harvey looked at the small boy, speechless.

"I told you, I've read it"

"But how do you remember it all",

"I don't know, I just have this memory – once I read something, I understand it and I never ever forget it," He said as if it were no big deal.

"Wow kid, that's ... That's ..."

"Weird I know"

"No that's ... that's pretty amazing damn," Harvey said letting out a small chuckle.

"You really think so?" Mike asked the man, feeling a strange flutter in his chest.

"Yeah of course I do! That's really great kid!" Harvey said walking back to his desk.

"Oh," was all Mike said looking down at his lap as his face went a scarlet red. Everyone else who came across his memory always thought it was weird and freaky – but Harvey thought it was amazing and damn did that mean a lot to Mike.

"Well, I say we leave soon I'll drop you back off to your house – your foster parents must be worried, it's getting late,"

Yeah right, Mike thought to himself but didn't say anything, he just nodded.

Not long after that, Harvey stood and slid on his suit jacket buttoning it up.

"Come on kid lets go" Harvey said approaching the couch where Mike was sat.

Mike's heart sunk but he realised he didn't have much of a choice. As much as he loved being here with Harvey he knew it wouldn't last long and we would have to go back to the place he considered hell sooner or later.

Mike reached for his crutch and got ready for the struggle to stand. He suddenly felt a firm hand on his upper arm and looked up to see Harvey looking down at him with a small smile.

He grabbed onto Harvey's arm and allowed the older man to help him up.

"You need help walking?" Harvey asked and Mike again felt a small flutter inside his chest at lawyer's kindness.

"No, I'll be fine thanks," Mike said quietly. And it was true. Although it was still hard, it was slightly less agonizing than it had been before.

They walked out of the office and Mike noticed that Harvey was once again walking slowly.

"We're leaving Donna – you can go home too if you like," Harvey said to his secretary. Usually he would stay much later than 8pm but he knew the kid needed to get home.

"Don't mind if I do," She said with a smirk. She made her way around her desk to where Harvey and Mike were standing.

She approached Mike and to his complete surprise, she brought him into a small hug.

He didn't know what was happening to him but that strange fluttering feeling was back again because damn it had been ages since he had received any physical contact that wasn't the usual violence from the Sanfords'.

"Bye sweetie, it was nice meeting you hopefully Harvey will bring you down again soon," She smiled at him and he smiled back – a genuine smile.

"Thanks Donna," He muttered before he and Harvey made their way down the corridor to the elevators.

When they got outside there was (unsurprisingly) already a car waiting for them.

Harvey opened the door for him and Mike sat in the car.

Harvey got in from his own side and sat down.

"What's your address Mike?" He asked the boy.

"Urm..." He hesitated for a second before suddenly remembering the address that he had read off a letter that had come through the post for Mr. Sanford. He told Harvey the address but figured it was more directed to the driver.

They drove in silence until they approached the familiar neighbourhood.

"Er you can just drop me here I can walk the rest, it's just around the corner," He felt slightly embarrassed about the area he lived in and didn't want Harvey to have to drive down there in his very expensive car.

Harvey however just shot Mike a look and ignored his request.

They pulled up outside the block of flats that Mike had told them the name of.

"This it?" Harvey asked him and received a nod of confirmation from Mike.

Mike frowned as Harvey stepped out of the car.

"You don't have to get out I-" Mike said as he got out of the car himself.

"Just keep walking," Harvey said following Mike into the building.

They approached the worn out door that Harvey assumed was where Mike lived.

"Harvey, you can leave now," Mike told him wishing desperately that Harvey would just go – the last thing he wanted was for Mr or Mrs Sanford to walk out and for Harvey to witness the truth about the family he was living with.

"Mike, I need to speak to your foster parents," Harvey replied getting ready to knock on the door.

"What?! No you don't! What for?"

"You shouldn't have been out like you were today and it's not good that there's being punches thrown around. I need to make sure they're aware – Donna's orders, she'll kill me if I  
don't," Harvey quickly clarified just so the kid didn't think he cared about him too much.

"Look Harvey ... my foster parents they don't like lawyers if they find out I spent the day at a law firm they aren't gonna be happy," Mike congratulated himself for coming up with such a quick excuse. "The fight was my fault and it was a one off – honestly it's fine,"

Harvey thought for a second before nodding. Donna would probably kill him and if she were in his position she would go in and talk to his foster parents regardless. But he decided the kid was probably right.

"Okay Mike, I'll leave you to it then."

"Urm ok, thanks Harvey – you know for today," Mike spoke quietly shuffling slightly.

"It's no problem kid – feel free to come down whenever you like." Harvey said with a small smile "Here's my number." He pulled out a card from his pocket and handed it to Mike. 

"If you ever need anything just give me a call," and with that he patted Mike's shoulder before walking away.

***

That night was a tough one for both of them – more for one than the other.

Harvey was having a difficult time sleeping with thoughts of the small boy taking over. The kid had been through so much and Harvey could see all the defences he was putting up. He didn't want anyone to be able to get past them – to potentially hurt him – and Harvey could see it all so clearly. Mike reminded him a lot of himself when he was younger, the way he had guarded himself off from everyone after his mother had cheated on his father and left, although the kid did have it a lot worse. He just felt so bad for the kid, and for some reason he had a feeling there was more going on than what he let on.

Mike on the other hand, did have it a lot worse. It was that night when the bulk of the verbal abuse began. Up till then it had just been physical but that night really killed him.  
He walked into the flat hoping to find everyone in their rooms and Mr. Sanford not at home. Luckily Mr. Sanford was out and he thanked the heavens for that. But when he walked further in, he saw Mrs. Sanford standing in the kitchen leaning against the counter.

"Where have you been?" She asked sharply.

"Urm ... I er ..." He stuttered unsure of what to say.

"Answer my question,"

"The library," He answered swallowing hard and leaning heavily on his crutch. He really needed to sit down.

"Who was that with you outside?" She questioned crossing her arms.

"Urm ... no one," Shit she had probably heard them talking or heard Harvey's car.

"MICHAEL, DO NOT LIE TO ME!" he suddenly flinched as she grabbed a wooden spoon and hit it onto the counter.

"It w-was it was just a f-friend," Mike hated himself for giving in to her but he was just so much vulnerable than her and he really didn't want to get hurt.

"What friend?" How the hell was he supposed to explain this?

"Just one of my dad's old friends, he just gave me a lift," He prayed she didn't sniff through the bullshit.

"Did you ask before you left?"

"No," He said quietly looking at the ground.

"Well, why the hell not?"

"I didn't think you'd care,"

"Well of course we don't care!" She said with a laugh. "I mean who in their right mind would care about a scrawny nuisance like you?!" And damn if that didn't hit him hard.

"And this friend of yours, he probably doesn't give a shit about you either. Even your parents they probably grew so sick of you too!" His eyes suddenly started stinging up and he frantically attempted to blink back the tears. He couldn't become weak in front of her. Maybe it would've hurt less if he didn't genuinely believe that his parents had become sick of him.

"The only reason I fussed is if you died on the way – which unfortunately you didn't – and we would've had to answer to social services. Or if they paid us a surprise visit we wouldn't really know what to say!"

He swallowed hard passed the painful lump in his throat.

"Now get the hell to bed!" She snapped and he quickly – well as quickly as he could – limped over to his mattress. He spotted his crutch on the other side of the room but made no attempt to retrieve it as he knew she wouldn't let him.

"Like anybody would care about him," He heard her murmur as he lay down onto his mattress. "Useless pathetic kid," She said and then began to laugh as she walked into her bedroom.

She was gone now so he let the tears spill. They ran down his face soaking his pillow. He felt so empty, so worthless. What on earth had he done to deserve this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! - H x


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike runs into trouble and has no choice but to call Harvey.

There was one thing he hated more than what his life had become – and that was himself.

His self hatred was just growing and growing. The words had forever become imprinted into his mind; useless, worthless, nobody wants you, nobody cares about you, you're a burden. It was the things he heard from the Sanfords on a daily basis and they no longer bothered him that much because he began to believe it all himself.

The last time he ever felt even slightly content was when he had spent the day with Harvey at his office which was over a month ago. Since then things had only gone downhill.

He barely ate anymore. He managed to sneak one meal a day if he was lucky. Right now he was starving out in the freezing cold. So it may have been March but the weather still wasn't great and it didn't help that all he was wearing was his usual shorts and t-shirt – but it wasn't his fault he had nothing else to wear.

He was sat on a step near some rundown buildings with his arms wrapped around himself in desperate attempt to stay at least slightly warm, but it wasn't really helping. His stomach rumbled once again. He looked up at the sky and guessed it was probably nearing 11pm. It wasn't ideal that he was out on the streets at this time of night but it was much better than being back at that place.

He had once again got into a row with Mr. Sanford and after receiving quite a beating, he managed to run out.

He didn't know what to do with his life anymore; it had become hell. There was really no point in living when everyday all he experienced was pain. It was definitely unusual for an 11 year old to be thinking like that – but then again most 11 year olds didn't go through what he was suffering through.

His stomach rumbled again and he was hit by a sudden wave of nausea. He had to eat something.

"Hey kid," He looked up to see an old man looking down at him.

"What?" Mike snapped and glared at him.

"You alright?" The man sounded almost kind.

"I'm fine,"

"What're you doing out at this time?"

"I'm sunbathing – what the hell does it look like I'm doing?!" He was being a brat and he knew it but he was just so tired and hungry and hurt.

"Where are your parents?"

"6 foot under the ground! now if you're done with your interrogation can you leave me alone in peace!"

The man raised his eyebrows and looked as if he were trying to contain his anger.

"Well, you wanna be in peace then get the hell off of my property," Mike looked up at the man and shot him a dirty look before reaching for his crutches and leaning heavily on the rail to pull himself up.

"Spoilt brat," He heard the man mutter and he practically laughed out loud at the man's choice of words.

He began to make his way down the street trying not to let the drunken men shouting out at him intimidate him. New York really wasn't the friendliest place to be at night.

He walked for about 15 minutes before reaching a grocery store. He straightened out his hair and smoothed down his clothes before walking into the store. He smiled at the man at the till – because really, what kind of a thieve does that?

It was the last thing he wanted to do – he was a good person, he was, really – but right now he had no choice.

He walked over to the aisle with the potato chips. He grabbed the nearest bag to him and stuffed it up his t-shirt. His heart began to beat faster; what if he got caught? He had never done anything like this before and he knew if his mom was looking down on him right now, she would be disappointed. But he had already disappointed her enough – this wouldn't make that much of a difference.

Act casual Mike he told himself as he slowly walked through the other aisles trying to act natural.

5 minutes later he decided it was time to leave the store. He swallowed hard as he walked towards the exit. He gave the shopkeeper a smile and he smiled back.

Phew he thought to himself as he reached for the door until he heard a voice behind him.

"Excuse me? Kid?" He froze on the spot. Should he ignore him or should he turn around?

He turned slightly to face the man and as he did so, the bag fell out from under his shirt.

He looked up at the shopkeeper who had already made his way around from the till. Mike's mouth fell open and the man did not look happy.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" The man reached for the chips and grabbed Mike's arm.

"I-I s-sorry I-" Mike's face flushed a deep red as he stuttered.

"Well yeah, that's what I thought,"

The man dragged Mike with him and Mike had to stop himself from almost tripping.

He took Mike to the back of the store.

"Sit," He instructed and Mike did so taking a seat on the small chair.

The man stood with his hands on his hips unsure of what to do.

"What's your name?" He decided it was a good starting point.

"Mike,"

"You know Mike, I could call the cops right now," Mike swallowed hard, "But I won't because you're only a kid,"

Mike nodded frantically and made a move to stand up.

"hey hey where do you think you're going?" The man pulled out his phone. "I'm calling your parents."

Oh shit

"I-I don't have any," He mumbled.

"Yeah right, you must live with someone," There was no way the kid didn't have anyone.

"I don't know their number"

"Well, it's the cops then,"

"No please ... don't." All he could think about was how pissed Mr and Mrs Sanford would be if the police came knocking on their door.

"Well then give me a number kid, I'm not having this,"

And at that point there was only one number than came to mind.

 

***

 

Harvey let out a long sigh as he clambered into his bed and hugged the covers close after a long day. He had finally finished the case Jessica had made him take on and forced him to prioritise over the Beach Tree case. The client was an old friend of the firm's and he had no choice but to tackle the case. Overall, it had been a long day and it was the first time this week that he was peacefully going to bed at a decent time.

His eyes began to droop and he could feel himself drifting off when his cell phone suddenly rang.

He cursed whoever was calling him at this time at night but he wasn't the sort to ignore it.

He frowned when he saw it was an unknown number. Who the hell would be calling him at – he quickly checked the time – 11:37 at night.

"Harvey Specter,"

"Mr. Specter, I'm sorry to disturb you at this time but you need to come pick your kid up,"

"Sorry?" He frowned and sat up in bed.

"Sir, I have your son Mike with me and if you don't come and pick him up then I'm calling the police,"

He was just about to say he didn't have a son when he suddenly remembered Mike.

"I'm on my way. What happened?"

"Your boy was trying to steal from my shop! I don't know what you've taught him sir but he shouldn't be out at this time at night, let alone stealing!"

Harvey quickly pulled on a pair of jeans.

"Look we'll talk when I get there, what's the address?"

The man gave Harvey the address and Harvey grabbed his bomber jacket and stuffed on a pair of suede shoes before leaving his condo with his car keys in hand.

 

***

 

Mike sat on the chair impatiently drumming his fingers against a box on the floor beside him.

"Can you stop that it's irritating" The man snapped.

The door swung open and Mike looked up to see a not very happy Harvey storm in.

"Harvey, you came!" In all honesty, he really didn't think Harvey would've turned up. Sure Harvey had given him his number but he didn't think the older man actually meant it when he said he could call him if he needed anything.

"Go sit in my car," Harvey simply said gesturing towards the door.

Mike obediently stood up and hurried out of the shop not meeting Harvey's gaze.

"Before you say anything, he's not my kid," Harvey told the man who was preparing to give Harvey a lecture on how bad a parent he was.

"Well then who are you?"

"A friend," That's the only way he could describe the relationship.

"The kid doesn't look too great, he shouldn't be out so late it's freezing out,"

"I know. What did he try and take?"

The man held up a bag of chips and Harvey shook his head.

"Thanks for not calling the cops,"

"What can I say I felt bad for the kid."

Harvey nodded – so did he.

 

*  
*  
*

 

Mike wasn't just nervous – he was terrified. That was why he was sat in the backseat of the car instead of the front. Harvey really didn't look happy when he walked into the shop. From what it looked like, he had woken the man up from his sleep. Harvey was angry and Mike had no idea what he was going to do. Would he hit him? That's what Mr. Sanford would do, but no Harvey wouldn't do that – or would he? He would probably shout or swear at Mike and usually Mike could take that but he wasn't sure if he could if it came from Harvey.

His began to panic as he saw Harvey come out of the shop towards the car.

The door opened and Harvey sat in.

For a few minutes it was dead silent and Mike wanted nothing more than to leave despite the warmth of the car.

"What're you doing out at this time?" Was what he asked and his voice was surprisingly calm.

"Nothing," Mike mumbled.

"Look Mike, I just saved your ass and I think I deserve so much as an explanation,"

"Sorry," He quickly muttered – it was true, he owed Harvey the truth. "I ran away from home,"

"What?!" Harvey turned around to look at him, "Why?"

And at that point something struck at Harvey's heartstrings. The kid looked so small – much smaller than 11. His face was masked with fear and his eyes were slightly shiny. There was absolutely no anger in Harvey for the boy – it was all just sympathy ... and concern.

"I-I just had another fight and I left," Harvey let out a sad sigh.

"And your foster parents just let you leave?"

"Well urm, no I told them I was going round to a friend's house," He didn't want to lie but he didn't have much choice.

But Harvey saw straight through the lie.

"And why were you trying to steal?"

If it wasn't dark then Harvey would've seen how red Mike had suddenly become.

"I was hungry," He muttered extremely ashamed of himself.

To his surprise, Harvey didn't say anything. He simply turned back around and started the car. He reached down and pulled out a packet which he passed back to Mike.

It was the same bag of potato chips he had tried to steal.

"Harvey you didn't have to I-"

"Just eat them,"

"So you're not mad?" Mike asked him quietly. He had expected the older man to be fuming.

"No," Was all Harvey said as he drove down and out of the run down area.

They drove in silence for about 20 minutes before they pulled up outside ... a diner? What were they doing here?

"C'mon," Harvey said as he got out of the car.

Mike sat in the back unsure of what to do. Why were they here? He thought Harvey would have dropped him off home not bring him to a diner.

His musings were suddenly interrupted as his door swung open.

"Are you coming?" Harvey said bending down.

Mike nodded and stepped out of the car.

They walked into the diner and Mike followed Harvey to a small booth.

"Urm Harvey, why are we here?" Mike said as they sat down.

"Mike, why do people usually come to a place like this?"

"To eat but-"

"So why do you think we're here?"

"To eat but-"

"No buts you're hungry and I brought you here to eat, now relax I'm not gonna bite your head off."

Mike nodded and took in the scent of the food – he really was hungry.

A waitress came over and handed them both menus. She returned 5 minutes later with a notepad and pen in hand.

"Mike, what do you want?"

"Urm nothing, I'm fine thank you," He couldn't get anything, he wasn't going to let Harvey pay for his meal especially after he had woken the man up in the middle of the night to get him off the hook for stealing.

"Look, you better decide quickly or I'm ordering you one of everything,"

"Fine okay I'll have the burger," Harvey smirked at how nervous Mike was.

"I'll just take a coffee," he said to the waitress.

The food arrive much quicker than Mike expected – but then again it had been too long since he had been out to eat so he had no idea how long it was supposed to take.

He discreetly inhaled the aroma coming from his burger and chips and looked up at Harvey with some uncertainty before taking a big bite from his burger.

He hadn't had good food in a very long time.

He was contently eating when Harvey spoke.

"How long have you been out of your house?" Harvey said taking sips from his coffee.

"Just a few hours,"

Harvey shook his head, "It's freezing outside the least you could have done was put something warm on,"

"Urm ... I don't really have all that much more and plus I don't usually get cold,"

Harvey raised an eyebrow with a small frown but didn't comment on it.

Mike finished his burger within a few minutes and looked up to see the waitress at their table placing another burger in front of Mike.

"Urm Harvey I-" He only remembered asking for one burger.

"You need it, come on," Harvey said and Mike didn't argue.

Once he had finished all his food he sat back and for the first time in what felt like forever, he felt full and it felt good.

"You want anything else?"

"Urm no thanks ... thanks for this Harvey, really I appreciate it"

"It's no problem kid,"

"And I'm sorry for you know - I didn't mean to bother you I just didn't want the police to come, I didn't know what to do,"

"Mike you didn't bother me," Harvey said softly. "I gave you my number for a reason and I'm glad you did call me down,"

Mike nodded and prayed he wouldn't start getting emotional now.

"I think we should get going now. I need to drop you home it's really late."

Mike nodded and gave Harvey a smile. He really didn't want to go home.

They were soon in the car and driving back to his house. Harvey checked with Mike to ensure he was heading the right way. They drove into the rundown neighborhood and Harvey pulled up outside the block of flats.

"Urm thanks for everything Harvey, honestly thank you," Mike said blushing slightly.

"You're welcome kid," Harvey said giving Mike a genuine smile.

"It's okay, you don't need to come," Mike said to the older man who was about to step out of the car along with Mike.

"You sure? You don't need me speaking to your foster parents?"

"No, they'll be asleep its fine,"

"Okay,"

"Bye Harvey."

"Bye Mike," Harvey said and pretended he didn't hear the slight waver in Mike's voice.

Harvey watched as Mike walked into the building.

There was no way he believed Mike; there was something seriously wrong with the kid. And that is why, the next day after work, Harvey found himself telling Ray to take him to Mike's place instead of his condo.

 

*  
*  
*

 

Mike carried his cold pasta back to his corner of the room. Usually in the evenings Mike would just take his food – if he managed to get any – to the corner of the room where his mattress was and sit there staying out of everyone's way. He had managed to go down to the library and borrow a few books which he would spend most of his time reading.

"What did you do?!" He heard Mr. Sanford shouting and looked up to see it was Maisie who he was shouting at. Mike hated shouting. Whenever Mr or Mrs Sanford were shouting, we would go and hide under his covers or lock himself in the bathroom and stay until it was over – although it was usually him who they were shouting at.

"That's it! No dinner for you tonight!" He snapped pulling the plate of food off of her.

She walked away sobbing looking over at Mike who ushered her over to him.

She made her way over to him and sat close to him sobbing into his side. He comfortingly rubbed her side. She was only 7 years old and had been nice to him ever since he had come to live with the Sanfords.

"It's okay," He said softly, "You can have mine." He passed her his plate of pasta.

"Really?" She whispered looking up at him with teary eyes.

"Yeah," He said smiling at her. What he didn't realise was that Mr. Sanford was standing there and watching – and he was angry.

"Come. Here. Now." The three stern words came spitting out from the man's mouth.

Mike gulped but slowly stood up. He could feel Maisie clinging to him but he just pushed her away.

He made his way over to Mr. Sanford and watched as the belt came off.

He was used to this now, he shouldn't be scared he told himself but it didn't stop his hands from sweating around the handles of his crutches.

Whip.

The belt came around and hit him around his waist.

He flinched slightly and his eyes began to well up but he didn't make a sound.

"Who do you think you are?!"

Mike didn't answer.

"What were you thinking?!"

"She was hungry," He said holding his head up high.

"I don't give a shit," Mr. Sanford snapped, "I took it off her. Who do you think you are giving her more?!"

"She's only young, she was hungry," He repeated.

"Do you think you're some sort of super hero huh?! Well you're not, you're a nothing. You're just a stupid worthless piece of shit! You're a good for nothing burden and you don't deserve anyone or anything! You're the reason your parents died, they didn't want you just like we don't!"

Mike couldn't take it anymore. He begun to blink furiously. Each word that came out of the man's mouth hit him like a sharp knife to his gut. The pain spiked up inside of him, each word wounding him.

"Shut up," He muttered through gritted teeth.

Mr. Sanford froze in his tracks.

"what did you say to me?" He asked leaning dangerously close to Mike.

"Shut up," Mike repeated trying to hide the fear.

But he knew what was coming. He knew it before Mr. Sanford gripped his shirt. And he knew it before he pulled back his fist. And he definitely knew it when he saw the fist coming towards his face.

 

*  
*  
*

 

"I'll be back soon" He told Ray before making his way over to the building.

He walked over to the door which he remembered from when he dropped Mike home for the first time.

He heard shouting and a whip, he was just about to knock on the door when it swung open and a few small kids ran out. He stepped back letting them pass before opening the door further and walking inside.

The shouting grew as he made his way into the cluttered room.

And then he saw it. A man standing, towering over Mike.

"... You're a nothing. You're just a stupid worthless piece of shit! You're a good for nothing burden and you don't deserve anyone or anything! You're the reason your parents died they didn't want you just like we don't!"

Harvey stood, anger building up inside of him. Who the hell did the man think he was?!

Suddenly a little girl ran over to him and tugged at his sleeve.

"Can you help Mike? He just gave me his food when Victor took mine off me".

He nodded at her and patted her head slightly before making his way over to the two.

Before he knew it, the man had Mike gripped up and pulled back his fist getting ready to drive it into Mike's face.

Harvey suddenly charged forward filled with anger and shoved the man away from Mike and hard against the wall.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!" Harvey spat into the man's face with him pinned up against the wall. He pushed him harder, his fist digging into the man's chest.

"Harvey," He heard a broken tearful whisper coming from behind him.

He scowled at the man before releasing him and turning around to Mike.

He placed his hands on the small boys shoulders. He ran his hands protectively up and down Mike's arms.

"Are you okay?" He asked not even trying to mask the concern in his voice.

Mike nodded and bit his lip in attempt to stop the tears threatening to fall.

He heard the man clear his voice behind him and the anger returned.

"Mike, go and sit in my car outside," Harvey demanded.

Mike looked unsure as he glanced from Mr. Sanford back to Harvey.

"He's not going anywhere," The man said from behind them.

"Oh and are you going to try and stop him?! Cos this time it'll be me you have to deal with," Harvey snapped at the man.

"Mike, go, he's not gonna do anything I'll make sure of it,"

Mike nodded hesitantly but turned and left the place he considered hell.

"You can't take him anywhere,"

"Oh I can take him wherever the hell I want to!" Harvey grabbed the man's shirt and shoved him hard against the wall once again. "Just try and stop me," He wanted to punch the man and he wanted to punch him hard. His breaths were coming out heavy from his nose but instead he turned around to walk out.

Harvey stormed out of the building his hands shaking and his breaths heavy. That filthy piece of shit, he couldn't believe Mike had been living with him all these months.

He walked over to the car and opened the door at the back.

Mike was sat there wiping at his face and he felt so bad for the kid he had no choice but to down his anger.

"Mike," He said calmly. Mike lifted his head up to look at him. "Where's all your stuff?"

"What?" Mike asked.

"All of your stuff, your belongings?"

"Oh, it's all in a bag next to my bed,"

"Where's your bed?"

"It's the mattress in the corner," He mumbled.

Harvey stormed back into the flat and grew furious as he caught sight of the mattress in the corner. These filthy people had been making Mike sleep on the floor on a dirty worn out mattress.

He glared at the man and went to grab the drawstring bag. There were a few books which Harvey guessed were Mike's and stuffed them into the bag. There wasn't much in the bag and Harvey was a bit unsure about whether he had everything.

He was heading out when the man spoke.

"You're gonna get rid of him sooner or later. He's a worthless shit he'd be better of dea-" but he didn't get to finish his sentence as his face was soon met with Harvey's fist.

All the other kids watched in awe and a few of them squealed with happiness as the man fell onto the wall clutching his bloody nose.

Harvey stormed out of the building and he swore this was the last time both he and Mike would come to this place.

They drove in silence and Harvey kept glancing over at Mike to check if he was okay.

Mike didn't know how to feel or what to think. He was so sure that punch was coming for his face – and it would've if it hadn't been for Harvey coming and saving him. It all just happened so fast. He didn't know where the older man had come from or why he was there but he was just glad he came when he did. And now he was sitting in Harvey's car and he had no idea where they were going. He guessed Harvey was taking him to social services but they hadn't said a word to each other so he had no idea.

They stopped outside a tall nice looking building and the only thing Mike thought it could be was Harvey's home.

They stepped out of the car and Mike followed Harvey into the building.

Harvey smiled at the guards and led Mike to an elevator. The elevator went up in silence and they both stepped out of it as it stopped.

Mike followed Harvey to a door which he guessed was the door to Harvey's apartment.

Harvey unlocked the door and they both stepped inside.

The apartment was large and so Harvey like. There was a large glass wall through which the whole of New York City could be seen and it looked beautiful. The place was immaculate and it was clearly a very expensive apartment.

"Sit," Harvey said gesturing towards the couch. Mike made his way over to the couch and took a seat.

He heard Harvey in the kitchen and the man returned with a glass of water for Mike and a glass of scotch for himself. He passed Mike the water and sat beside him.

Mike silently took the glass and began to drink the water despite his shaking hands. He had no idea what was to come. Was Harvey angry? What was he going to do?

"How long has this been going on for?" Mike assumed Harvey meant the whole abuse part.

"A few months, since I moved in with them," He answered quickly and noticed how Harvey looked away from him and he began to breathe heavier taking a sip of scotch.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think you'd care," He whispered. Harvey clenched his fists and tried to contain his anger.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I just ... it's not always that bad, it's mainly when he's drunk or angry and when I do something bad an-"

"Mike don't you dare try and justify this man's actions!" Harvey slammed down his glass onto the coffee table but straight away regretted it as Mike shrunk back.

Harvey sighed sadly and his voice immediately softened.

"Mike, no matter what the circumstances, these people had no right to hurt you and you should have told someone, you couldn't keep living like this,"

"But if social services found out I would've had nowhere to go,"

"What do you mean?" Harvey asked softly.

"I would've been dumped again and let's face it who would want to foster me? I mean I was lucky they took me in," Mike said with a sad smile but the only thing Harvey could hear in his voice was pain.

"That's not true,"

"Yes it is, I mean who would want me?" The smile was still on Mike's face and if Harvey had a heart, it would have broken it.

"I would,"

"What?" Mike was genuinely confused.

"I want you."

"What do you mean?" Mike swallowed past the lump in his throat did Harvey really mean that?

"I mean I want to foster you Mike, you need somewhere to stay until I win this case and the home is re-opened and I want you here with me,"

"You don't mean that," Mike said trying his hardest not to cry, "You don't want me,"

"Yes I do," Harvey replied firmly. "And it's my fault you went through this if I had won this case sooner or not let it go to trial you wouldn't have had to live with those people,"

Mike nodded blinking back the tears.

"But Harvey if you want to foster someone you should take in the other kids. they're all younger than me, I can put up with it but it's harder for them,"

Harvey shook his head. The kid had gone through so much but he was still putting others before himself.

"No Mike, it's you I want to foster. And don't worry they won't be living with those people – the police will be there soon,"

"Thanks Harvey," Mike said looking at Harvey with his puppy eyes, bright blue and watery.

"You're welcome kid," Harvey replied squeezing his shoulder. "Now I don't know about you, but I'm starving. How about some pizza?"

Mike nodded and smiled at the man.

"Oh Har-" Mike started but quickly stopped himself.

Harvey turned around to look at him.

"It's nothing, don't worry," Mike looked down at his hands.

"Mike, come on what is it?"

"I was just wondering if you could maybe get the one with the cheese in the crust, but it's okay, you don't have to, I just saw it on a leaflet and it looked great but-"

"Sure I can kiddo,"

Mike grinned at him and Harvey was so glad to see the happiness on his face.


End file.
